


but I knew that you were there

by ohanashi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohanashi/pseuds/ohanashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the KMM prompt: Gwen is the queen and the envy of Camelot. She just wishes Arthur would look at her the way he looks at Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but I knew that you were there

**Author's Note:**

> Read the [original post on the meme](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/30557.html?thread=30114653#t30114653).

**but I knew that you were there**

i.

Gwen stands very still at the top of the staircase. Her hand rests lightly on the stone, barely noticing its coolness as she takes in the scene below.

It began just like any other row. Harsh words flung carelessly and feelings hurt, Merlin disappearing to sulk in some hidden corner of the castle. A part of Gwen expected Arthur to leave Merlin be like a petulant child, but then Arthur disappeared too – sending the servants into a tizzy.

Now, in front of her, Arthur slides down the length of the wall and comes to rest beside Merlin. Side-by-side, they become a sprawl of legs on the castle floor. Merlin tries to shake Arthur off, but Arthur knocks their shoulders together – holds the lines of their bodies tight, mouth angled inward. Gwen can’t hear what he’s saying, but their expressions say it all: unguarded eyes and flickering smiles conveying what their biting words never can.

Gwen feels her heart skip a beat.

 

ii.

What strikes her is the reckless abandon in Arthur’s affection.

Gwen remembers lying on the throne room floor – can still hear the whispers and see the hard determination in Arthur’s eyes. There was no forgiveness that night he cast her out of Camelot. 

And yet now, when the council members whisper of Merlin’s betrayal, Arthur falls to his knees at their feet. He gathers Merlin in his arms and holds so fast, Gwen knows no one will sway Arthur’s opinion. Arthur and Merlin are a rock in the midst of the throne room, lost to everyone but themselves.

Gwen ushers the council away. When she turns one last time before closing the door, Arthur is stroking Merlin’s hair as the sorcerer whispers, “ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry._ ”

 

iii.

Gwen wants that easy affection. She envies how freely Arthur gives it to Merlin, neither realizing what a precious bond they’ve forged.

That is not to say she lacks in attention. Arthur always sends her soft adoring smiles and brushes their hands together under the banquet table. But then he leans to his right and presses lips to Merlin’s ear – whispers something that makes Merlin release a startled laugh. And the next thing Gwen knows, Arthur’s chair scoots closer to Merlin’s side. Their heads bend together like conspiring children, so close their laughter mingles between them.

Gwen turns away to addresses the serving girls, inquiring about the lower town.

 

iv.

Arthur takes one staggering step before crumbling in the midst of the courtyard. Before his knees hit the stone, Merlin catches him – arms open for Arthur as they always are – although Merlin’s voice is frantic as he holds Arthur against his chest. 

Gwen freezes mid-step. It feels wrong suddenly to interfere, knowing as she does that Arthur is in the most capable hands. But then Merlin turns, eyes searching until he finds her, and Gwen runs to his side without another thought.

 

(“You don’t understand how much we need you,” Merlin whispers later, his arms holding Gwen tight while they keep vigil at Arthur’s bedside. 

She tries to protest but Merlin shushes her.

“Without you – Gwen, without you, we’d be lost.”)

 

v.

Gwen stands at the top of the staircase. Merlin catches her eye first, face softening as he claps a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, cutting their squabble short. Arthur turns and smiles, wrapping an arm around Merlin for support and taking tentative steps forward.

When Gwen reaches the bottom of the stairs, Arthur pulls them both into a hug.


End file.
